


Mine.

by JenniferDumpedMe



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Belts, Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Choking, Dom/sub, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face Slapping, Fingerfucking, Forced Orgasm, Forced Relationship, Gentle Sex, Handcuffs, Masturbation, Minor Violence, Multiple Orgasms, Name-Calling, Not Beta Read, One-Sided Relationship, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Penis In Vagina Sex, Public Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Assault, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Vibrators, Workplace Sex, slight Breeding Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-07-13 08:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16014143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniferDumpedMe/pseuds/JenniferDumpedMe
Summary: Gavin Reed catches you make a huge mistake which would jeopardize your career. Your secret's safe with him, though... as long as you're willing to pay his price.





	1. Chapter 1

You knew you fucked up by ignoring that call. You were the closest one to the crime scene, but you told yourself that someone else would take care of it. You were so close to being promoted, but you had been too focused on your own pleasure to care. You had earned that night to yourself, especially after working nonstop for months. You didn't think there was any harm in treating yourself to a session with an attractive android at the Eden Club, but you were sorely mistaken. An innocent child was murdered because you were too busy satisfying your own selfish needs. Had you taken the call when it first came in, you could've saved her.  
  
To make matters worse, you had been caught by a nosy coworker who wouldn't mind his own business and leave you alone. Gavin Reed had been secretly following you around for weeks, praying that he'd catch you make a mistake. You were both up for a promotion, but he'd be dammed if you got it before he did. He knew that if he got a shiny new job offer, he'd have more say at the police department and he could officially request that you be his partner.  
  
Unbeknownst to you, Gavin had a huge crush on you. He treated you poorly because he didn't want anyone to see through him. He didn't want anyone teasing him about it or telling you that he liked you. He needed this to be a secret until he was certain that you wouldn't turn him down. By being your superior, you'd be forced to spend more time with him. Maybe, just _maybe_ you could learn to like him.  
  
He was initially hurt seeing you walk into the Eden Club. Did you really need to turn to plastic for a good night? He'd be more than happy to relieve some stress for you if you'd ask. What the fuck did an android have that he didn't? A sex robot could only satisfy you temporarily; it couldn't protect you, or live with you, or cuddle with you, or love you. Why didn't you see that?  
  
This turned out to be a glowing opportunity for him, though. He could use this to his advantage, he realized. He quickly snapped a picture of you and made sure to put a timestamp on it, making sure there was no mistaking where you had been when that call came in.  
  
At first, you didn't know why Gavin had visited you that night. You had planned on moping on the couch, wallowing in self pity and crying yourself to sleep. You cautiously answered the door, wiping away the tears on your face when you saw your rival standing outside of your apartment. You'd be damned if you let him see you cry. You were better than that.  
  
"What the fuck do you want?" you snarled at him, refusing to open your door more than a crack.  
  
Gavin was stronger than you, though, and easily pushed past you. He looked at you with a devilish smirk, wordlessly pulling out his phone and showing you the picture.  
  
Panic stirred in your stomach as your mouth hung open in shock. _Oh. Oh no. He saw you. He fucking saw you. You're screwed._  
  
"I know where you were, Detective," Gavin said, his voice full of cockiness. "Surely, that won't look good for someone trying to get promoted, will it?"  
  
You shook your head as tears stained your cheeks. You tried to regain your composure before meeting his eyes, but your fake confidence wasn't as convincing as you had hoped. "A-aren't you up for a promotion, too?" you retorted with a faltering voice. "Doesn't this just prove that you also ignored the call?"  
  
Gavin scoffed, calling your bluff. "You want that promotion more than I do, sweetheart," he laughed, shoving his phone back in his pocket. "I can be convinced to delete the picture and keep it a secret, though."  
  
You sniffled as you stared up at him and folded your arms across your chest. You'd have no choice but to do whatever he asked. He held your fate in the palm of his hand, and he could crush you without even trying.  
  
You bit the inside of your cheek, tears still rolling down your face as you managed to ask with a strained voice, "What do you want me to do?"  
  
For a moment, Gavin's expression softened. He stepped towards you and placed a hand on your cheek, swiping away your tears with his thumb. He slowly closed the gap between your faces, a surprised noise stuck in your throat as he locked his lips with yours.  
  
You kept your eyes wide open as you let him kiss you, too afraid of what he'd do if you protested. _Maybe this is all he wants_ , you told yourself. A simple kiss seemed like a small price to pay for your mistake.  
  
You were wrong. Gavin curled a fist in your hair, forcing you to stay close as he jammed his tongue into your mouth. His other hand busied itself with groping your ass as a pleased hum vibrated in his throat.  
  
Oh, hell no. You brought your hands up to his chest, desperately trying to push him away from you, but your fighting was useless. He easily pushed you up against the wall, taking a hold of your wrists and pinning them above your head. He pressed his body flush against yours and leaned in, whispering into your ear, "If you want me to delete it, you're going to let me fuck you. Understood?"  
  
You vigorously shook your head as you started to sob. "Gavin, no. _Please_ ," you begged, your voice weak and pathetic.  
  
He smirked at you, eyes filled with cold lust and mischief. "Fine. I guess you don't really want that promotion," he taunted, releasing his grip on your wrists. "While I'm at it, I'll be sure to tell the family of that little girl why she had to die."  
  
"Fuck you!" you hissed at him, earning you a harsh slap across your face. Your mouth was agape in disbelief, pain stinging your cheek. You looked up at him, searching his eyes for any sign of mercy, but found none. You were doomed.  
  
He roughly shoved a hand down your pants, his fingers circling your clothed clit as he lightly nipped at your collarbone. "You sure you wanna talk back, sweetheart? Last I checked, I control your future." He forced a knee between your legs, keeping your legs apart as he continued to work on your sensitive bud.  
  
You snapped your eyes shut, praying that this was some kind of bad dream. You didn't want this. Not now. Not with him. The moan that moved past your lips suggested the opposite, however. Your body contradicted your wishes, your hips bucking against his fingers and knee, desperate for more friction.  
  
Gavin growled, feeling the wetness collecting in your panties. He was feeling rather pleased with himself, believing that you were moments away from begging him to bend you over your kitchen table and fuck you so hard you wouldn't walk right for a week. "Changing your mind, Y/N?" he asked in a mocking tone.  
  
You shook your head. "Gavin, _no_ ," you whined, bringing your hands up to his chest again to push him off of you. "Please, I'll do anything else you want, okay?"  
  
Gavin scowled, withdrawing his hand from your crotch with a frustrated sigh. He knew you'd be difficult, but why did you insist on fighting him so much? "Look, I'm getting what I want one way or another, princess," he spat at you, roughly cupping your chin. "We can do it the easy way or the hard way, alright? Now, what's it going to be, hmm?"  
  
You let out a defeated sigh, a stray tear streaming down your face. "Fine," you agreed, begrudgingly taking his hand and leading him to your bedroom.  
  
A wicked smile grew on his face as he sat on your bed and kicked off his shoes. He took his phone out of his pocket and tucked it under one of your pillows for safekeeping. "Strip," he coldly commanded as he palmed his growing erection through his jeans.  
  
Your tears became bitter and hot as you shed your clothes, angrily tossing them into a careless pile on the floor. You covered yourself with your arms, feeling Gavin's predatory gaze roaming your nude form.  
  
Gavin bit his lip, drinking in the sight before him. God, you looked more beautiful than he ever imagined. Desire washed over him, his cock twitching against the confines of his jeans. "Come over here, baby," he growled, the clanging sound of his belt buckle ringing in your ears. "On your knees," he demanded as he shoved his jeans and boxers down to his ankles, slowly stroking his throbbing erection a few times.  
  
You were filled with self loathing as you obeyed, sinking to your knees, sitting right in front of his intimidatingly thick cock.  
  
_Alright... Maybe he'll be happy with a good blow job, okay? Just do your best and get this over with._  
  
Without being told, you opened your mouth, trying to relax your tense jaw.  
  
_God, please let this go by quickly._  
  
Gavin chuckled as he lined himself up with your mouth, your warm breath welcoming him in. "You're going to be a good girl for me, aren't you, sweetheart?" He didn't give you the chance to answer, though. He roughly grasped you by the hair, swiftly pulling you down so that your mouth enveloped his entire length.  
  
A choked gasp got stuck in your throat as you gagged around him. He eased up, pulling you up just enough so you could still breathe with relative ease. He let go of your hair and shallowly thrust into your mouth a couple of times, urging you to take over.  
  
You paused, inhaling deeply through your nose while you gave yourself a mental pep talk.  
  
_It's only a blow job... Just a blow job..._  
  
You swirled your tongue around his length, bobbing your head up and down a few times, earning a pleasured moan from Gavin. "That's it, baby girl," he hummed, gripping your sheets to stabilize himself. "Oh, fuck... Mmm, you're such a little whore, aren't you?" he teased with a raspy voice.  
  
You rolled your eyes, doing your best to focus on the task at hand and ignore his dirty talk. You continued sucking him off, bringing a hand up to pump at the length you couldn't comfortably fit in your mouth.  
  
You felt a small wave of relief when you felt his cock twitch slightly and he moaned loudly. This had to mean he was getting close, right? Was your hell finally ending?  
  
Much to your dismay, Gavin suddenly pulled you off of his cock, pulling you up by the hair and throwing you onto your bed. Without warning, he plunged three fingers into your entrance, your slickness providing the lubrication necessary to make this easier than you would have liked.  
  
"Gavin!" you gasped, trying to find the will to push him away. You told yourself that you still didn't want this, but your labored breathing told you otherwise. He fingered you vigorously, pumping in and out of you so furiously that it rocked the entire bed.  
  
He experimented with different angles, desperately trying to find your g-spot as he curled his fingers deep within you. A satisfied grin formed on his lips as he felt your walls tightening around him and heard you bite back a moan, signaling that you were close. He let out a dark chuckle. "You gonna cum for me, princess?" he grunted as he fingered you harder and faster.  
  
You peered up at him through narrowed eyes, staring at him with unadulterated hatred. "Go to hell," you muttered bitterly, trying to fend your orgasm off. You didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing that you were actually enjoying this.  
  
Suddenly, his free hand was wrapped around your throat, squeezing you tightly. You moaned loudly, unable to hide how much you liked this. Gavin choking you made you feel like a rubberband had finally snapped inside of you. Your thighs quivered with pleasure as stars danced around your vision, on the verge of passing out.  
  
Gavin moaned as he watched you cum, taking in your blissed out expression as your face grew red with embarrassment and lack of oxygen. "There you go," he encouraged you, still fucking you with his fingers. "You're a dirty girl, aren't you? God, such a good little whore for me..."  
  
He swiftly pulled his fingers out of you and roughly shoved them into your mouth, urging you to suck your release off of them. You silently refused, keeping perfectly still as he rubbed his fingers against your tongue.  
  
Gavin became angry with your sudden lack of participation, pulling his fingers out of your mouth to slap you hard.  
  
You closed your eyes and resisted the urge to cry out. You sucked in a few sharp breaths through your teeth, doing your best to ignore the pain in your face. "Are you fucking done with me yet?" you asked, your voice trembling with anger.  
  
Gavin laughed, removing his t-shirt and haphazardly throwing it off to the side. "Am I done with you yet?" he repeated, mocking your tone of voice. "No, I'm not fucking done with you, sweetheart. Not even close. Let me show you what you're missing out on when you're wasting your time with those fucking androids, hmm?"

With that, he flipped you onto your stomach, tucking one arm underneath you to hold your hips up. He thrust into you in one fluid motion, completely filling you up as you screamed. He was quick to bring his free hand up to your mouth, muffling your cries for him to stop as he pulled out and sunk himself into you again and again, trying to set a nice, even pace that both of you could enjoy.  
  
"Relax, princess," he cooed sweetly into your ear, kissing the back of your neck. "I'll make you feel so fucking good, sweetheart... Better than those fucking pieces of plastic," he bitterly added. "Just relax."  
  
Your resolve eventually melted as he picked up the pace, ruthlessly pounding into you from behind as he lied on top of you, his body flush against yours. Pain had evolved into pleasure, your nerves pulsing with electricity as Gavin mercilessly teased your most sensitive area.  
  
Gavin wasn't about to let you cum, though. He wanted to hear you beg for him, to have you cry out his name as you reached your orgasm, to make you cry from overstimulation as he forced you to ride out climax after climax.  
  
He sucked on your neck harshly, causing you to let out a choked moan. He bit your shoulders, making you cry out in pain as his teeth sunk into you. He didn't bite hard, but he definitely left indents of his teeth in your delicate skin.  
  
"Tell me you need me," he growled, picking up the pace with renewed vigor.  
  
You shook your head, defying his orders. "No."  
  
He snaked his fingers around your throat again, squeezing harder than before. You skirted on the edge of unconsciousness, your circulation getting cut off as Gavin grunted. "Say it, you fucking bitch," his gravelly voice demanded as he gave you a few hard, impactful thrusts, hitting you deeper.  
  
You cried out from the feeling, unable to resist your urges any longer. You needed release, even though you hated the fact that you were letting Gavin Reed fuck your brains out. "Okay! Fuck!" you screamed, rolling your hips back against him. "I need you, Gavin, okay?!"  
  
His lips curled up in a sinister smirk, happy that he had finally broken you. "Good girl," he purred, releasing his grip from your throat as he fucked you harder. He moaned as your walls tightened around his cock, his eyelids fluttering as he got closer to his own release. "Oh, _fuck_ , you feel so fucking good," he murmured, taking this opportunity to grab his phone. He knew you'd be too focused on your own pleasure to notice him taking a picture of the two of you, your face blissfully contorted as he kissed your cheek, a knowing smirk on his face. "Hey, smile for the camera," he ordered as he started to record a video.  
  
"What? What are you- _Hey_!" you shouted once you peeled an eye open to see the blinking red light on his phone. "What the fuck are you doing?!"  
  
He laughed wickedly and pulled your hair, exposing your entire face to the camera. "It's called leverage, sweetheart. Did you really think I'd let this be a one-time thing?"  
  
You started to prop yourself up on your elbows, mentally prepared to kick his ass, but he placed a hand between your shoulder blades, pinning you to the mattress as he continued to pound into you. He continued filming as you begged him to stop, teetering on the edge of overstimulation and embarrassment as he grunted on top of you. "You're mine now, you stupid little cunt," he grunted as his hips began to stutter, reaching his end as you tightened around him once again.  
  
You cried out, your body in a state of complete euphoria as you came again, triggering Gavin's own climax. His cock twitched, spilling his release deep within you as he groaned. He continued to pump into you until he was fully satisfied, riding out his orgasm for all it was worth.  
  
He stopped recording and pulled out of you with a satisfied sigh. He collapsed next to you, lying on his back and tucking his hands under his head.  
  
You jumped out of bed, ignoring the feeling of his cum running down your thigh as you collected his clothes from the floor. You crumpled them up into a messy ball and tossed them at him. "Get dressed and get the fuck out of my apartment," you angrily spat at him, your body shaking with rage.  
  
Gavin clicked his tongue against his cheek, pretending to think it over. "Hmm... Nah, I don't think so," he said nonchalantly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Here's the deal, sweetheart," he told you, turning on his side. "I'll hold up my end of the bargain and delete the Eden Club picture, but you're not done doing favors for me."  
  
"What the fuck are you talking about?!"  
  
"You see, Y/N, I want you to get that promotion. I really do," he started, that signature cocky grin forming on his lips. "So, when you're promoted, you're going to ask Fowler to make me your full-time partner, or else I'll show the entire police department this little video," he threatened, playing the video back to you, your obscene moans and screams echoing throughout the room. "I'm sure everyone would just love to hear those pretty sounds from your mouth..."  
  
You sighed, your shoulders slumping as you fought back your tears. "Fine," you agreed through gritted teeth. "Is that it?"  
  
He let out a humorless chuckle. "No. You're going to let me use you whenever and wherever I please, and you're going to let me spend the night. Deal?"  
  
"Do I even have a choice?" you retorted in a defeated voice.  
  
"Nope. Now stop pouting and come back to bed."  
  
Gavin beamed with joy as you accepted your fate and crawled up next to him. He pulled the covers up and wrapped his limbs around you, holding you so close that you felt like you were suffocating.  
  
He'd never let you go. He'd keep blackmailing you until you had no choice but to spend every single moment with him. You belonged to him now, and you'd be stuck with him forever. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did this instead of my homework today... oops.
> 
> I may or may not add on to this in the future. It's possible that I'll be in the mood for... whatever the hell you call this version of Gavin again lol. 
> 
> There are probably a few typos I didn't catch, so if you see any, please point them out!


	2. Chapter 2

Gavin wasn't kidding when he said he'd have you wherever and whenever he pleased. You had been his- Wait, how would you even describe this arrangement? You definitely weren't dating, and you certainly wouldn't call it friends with benefits; that would imply you at least had a pleasant relationship outside of sex. Would 'sexual servant' be an appropriate term? Slave? Fuck toy?  
  
In any case, Gavin had been using you for weeks. He'd usually stop by your place after work, not caring if you were in the middle of something. Taking a shower? He'd join you and force you to your knees, shoving his entire cock down your throat. Eating dinner? Sweet - he got a free meal and got to bend you over your kitchen table afterwards. Watching tv? Too bad - you had something else that needed your undivided attention. Trying to sleep? He'd keep knocking and calling you until you crawled out of bed to let him in. Not home? That's alright - he'd find out where you were and drag you back to his car for a few minutes.  
  
You hated that he had this one, tiny secret about you. He had deleted the Eden Club picture as promised, but he failed to tell you that night that he had threatened the owner of the club into giving him a copy of the android's memory, claiming that it was important evidence for a case. Whenever you failed to cooperate, he'd dangle this piece of information in front of you, reminding you that he was in charge of your future. If he caught you scowling or if you struggled too much, he'd slap you and threaten to email your android sex video and the hastily shot video of you and him to the entire police department.  
  
"You don't want everyone to know how much of a whore you are, do you?" he'd always taunt, roughly shoving an accusing finger in your face as his other hand wrapped around your throat.  
  
He never needed an answer, though. You'd instantly cave in to his desires, throwing on an obviously fake smile and fighting against your body's initial instinct to fight back.  
  
You still absolutely hated the man, though. Even now, as you waited by his desk with a tiny envelope in hand, you debated how much you actually wanted this promotion, or if you even wanted to stay in Detroit. You could move to a different state, change your name, and start over. For a brief moment, you entertained the possibility of killing Gavin. You were a detective, after all; you knew what you'd have to do to make someone disappear. You quickly realized, though, that it would be impossible to cover up. It'd definitely be noisy, Gavin would absolutely make a scene, and you weren't entirely confident that you could subdue him...  
  
You let out a defeated sigh, knowing that this was how things would have to be for the foreseeable future.  
  
"The fuck's your problem, L/N?" Gavin's voice called from behind, startling you.  
  
You craned your head over your shoulder to look at your - ugh - master, or whatever, and gave him a sickeningly sweet grin. "Nothing, Detective Reed," you lied through your teeth. "Do you have it?"  
  
Gavin held up his tablet with a wicked smirk, showing off the document you needed. "All typed up and ready to be sent to Fowler. You got what I asked for?" he countered, eyeing the envelope in your hand, practically licking his lips with anticipation.  
  
You cautiously extended your arm to hand it over to him, filled with dread as you pondered the possibilities that came with this exchange. You had asked Gavin to write you a letter of recommendation, figuring that you might as well get one good thing out of this relationship. Of course, Gavin wouldn't simply do you a favor out of the kindness of his heart - it came with a price tag. He had requested the spare key to your apartment in return so that he wouldn't have to awkwardly wait in the hallway anymore.  
  
Gavin snatched the key - along with your last shred of dignity and privacy - out of your hand with a satisfied grin. If you didn't belong to him before, you certainly did now. "Thanks, sweetheart," he hummed. "Now, before I send this letter to Fowler, I need you to do something else for me," he said as he took a seat.

You shook your head and laughed lightly. "No, no, _no_. We had a deal, Gavin. You promised that you'd send that letter to Fowler if I gave you the key."  
  
Gavin shrugged and nonchalantly leaned back in his chair, folding his hands in his lap. "I changed my mind."  
  
You groaned and crossed your arms. "What is it?"  
  
Gavin chuckled darkly as his hands went to his belt, quickly unbuckling it and undoing his jeans.  
  
Your eyes grew wide as you realized his intentions. You threw a few nervous glances around the bullpen, your face growing hot with embarrassment. "Gavin, _no,_ " you loudly whispered, taking a few steps away from him.  
  
"C'mon, Y/N," he said with a silky voice. "No one else is here this late. No one's gonna see us," he tried to argue. "I mean, if you _want_ everyone to know how much you like slacking off and fucking androids, I'm fine with that..."  
  
You bit your lip and closed your eyes, letting out a frustrated sigh. "I fucking hate you, Gav," you muttered.  
  
He laughed, amused by your statement. "I know, baby. Now, come be a good girl and sit on my lap," he demanded as he snaked his thick cock out of the opening of his jeans.

Your eyes were still wide with paranoia, scanning the area to make sure no one was around. "We're going to get caught, Gavin."

He shook his head, stroking himself a few times. "Sweetie, it's midnight. We're the last two people here. Come on."

Your feet felt heavy as you stepped towards him. "Please don't make this a regular thing," you murmured as he gathered the fabric of your skirt up to your waist, momentarily resting his hands on your hips.   
  
He clicked his tongue against his cheek and gave you a thoughtful look. "Alright, sweetheart. I'm feeling a little generous tonight, so I'll make you a deal."  
  
You let out a humorless chuckle. "Yeah, it's not like I've never been burned by one of your deals before," you replied, your voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"Shush," Gavin coldly demanded, bringing a finger up to your mouth. "Now, I'll let this be a one-time thing if you're an obedient little slut for me."  
  
You rolled your eyes. "Ugh, fine. What's the catch?"  
  
"You gotta convince me you like it," he said softly, slowly peeling your underwear off and helping you step out of them. "That means no fighting, no whining, no begging me to stop, no rudeness, and no fucking eye rolling. Got it?"  
  
You swallowed hard, weighing your nonexistent options. You'd rather die than get caught fucking your nemesis in the office, so it was better to leave this as a one-time only deal. You'd have to be a good actress and make it seem like you were having fun and not screwing him out of obligation. You actively tried to wipe the scowl off of your face as you straddled his lap.  
  
"Good fucking girl," Gavin whispered as you lined yourself up with him. He lightly gripped your hips, controlling the pace at which you lowered yourself down. He hissed as he stretched you out inch by inch, forcing you down until you reached the hilt. "Fuck, you're always so tight for me, aren't you, princess?"  
  
You fought the urge to give him a sassy remark, deciding it was best to go along with it. "Yes," you moaned as you quickly adjusted to his size, having done this at least a dozen times by now. You rolled your hips against his and placed your hands on his shoulders for leverage. You rose up, slowly freeing him before sliding back down. "Oh, Gavin," you breathed out, hoping that your tone of voice was convincing enough.  
  
Gavin's grin grew wider as you began bouncing yourself harder and faster on top of him. "That's it, baby girl," he encouraged you, driving his hips up to meet you thrust for thrust. He adjusted you ever so slightly so that he could hit your sweet spot, loving the sound you made as he did so. "Mmm, yeah," he growled, his eyes filled with lust. "You like this, sweetheart? Are you a little slut for my cock? Go on, tell me."  
  
A choked moan leaving your mouth made his cock twitch and his eyes light up. You snapped your eyes shut, relishing in the sensation of his cock rubbing you in all the right places.  
  
Gavin cleared his throat loudly before wrapping his fingers around your neck, applying light pressure. "Come on, kitten. Don't misbehave now," he said firmly. "Answer me."  
  
You moaned as you felt yourself clench around his cock, ashamed of how that simple gesture never failed to turn you on. "I-I love your cock so much, Gavin," you stammered out, feeling your orgasm creeping up on you.  
  
"And what are you?" he prodded, thrusting up faster and deeper.  
  
"Ah! Fuck!" you screamed, your resolve completely disappearing. "I'm yours!"  
  
Gavin applied more pressure around your neck, threatening to cut off your circulation. "Open your eyes," he coldly demanded, slapping your face with his free hand. "You're my little what?"  
  
"I..." you hesitated, hating when he made you say it. Normally, you'd refuse, but you had a feeling you were in no such position now. He'd make you keep fucking him at work until you got it just right. Your eyes met his, the darkness behind them sending a shiver down your spine. "I'm... I'm your little whore," you whimpered, desperate for release.  
  
Gavin laughed, rewarding you with a slap on your ass and setting a ruthless pace. "Good girl... Good fucking girl... Keep your fucking eyes open, okay? I wanna see that pretty face of yours when you cum... Such a perfect little slut... Oh, oh, _fuck_ ," Gavin groaned, sharply pounding into you as he felt his climax rapidly approaching.  
  
You surprised yourself by obeying Gavin, keeping your eyes open as your orgasm crashed over you in waves. You gripped onto his shoulders tightly as though you were afraid of drowning, crying out his name as though he could save you.  
  
"Mmm... Fuck..." Gavin grunted as he controlled the movement of your hips, forcing you to keep taking every single inch of him as you rode out your orgasm. "Fucking perfect, Y/N..."

You began to cry from overstimulation, sobbing as he reached down to play with your clit. You were about to beg him to stop until you remembered his goddamn rules. 

"That's right," he growled. "Fucking take it, you fucking slut... Fuck... Shit... Oh, oh, Y/N, _fuuuck_ ," he hissed as he came, spilling himself deep inside of you as his hips stuttered.

Once Gavin had finally stilled inside of you, he gently cupped your chin and pulled you in for a slow, passionate kiss. You begrudgingly reciprocated, fearing the consequences of protesting.  
  
After a moment, Gavin lifted your hips off of him, urging you to stand up. You stood on shaking legs, hastily pulling your skirt down in case anyone was hiding around the corner. You bent over to collect your panties from the floor, but Gavin stomped on them.  
  
"Not so fast," he said, shoving his cock back into his pants. He leaned over, swatting your hand away before picking up your underwear. "I'm keeping these," he told you, sliding the bundle of fabric into his front pocket. "Gotta have a little trophy, y'know?"  
  
You bit your tongue, restraining yourself from telling him that he was a sick creep and already had two videos of you, the key to your apartment, and your pride. Was that not enough for him?  
  
Gavin stood as well, grabbing his tablet from his desk and pressing a few buttons. "There. I sent it to Fowler, okay?" he said, turning the screen towards you for proof. He stepped forward, delicately running his fingers through your hair with a soft expression on his face. "You were a really good girl, Y/N. Really convincing. I promise I won't make you do that again, alright?"  
  
You nodded, peering up at him with gratitude. "Thank you," you said meekly.  
  
"You're welcome," he replied, gently pressing his lips against your forehead. "I'll see you at your place later," he smiled, adding your key to his keyring.  
  
_Are you positive that this is worth it?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added due to popular demand! If you have any requests, send them over! ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Major trigger warning for sexual assault ahead; proceed with caution***

You awoke to the soothing sensation of a hand on your head, fingertips gently scratching and massaging your scalp. You had apparently abandoned your pillow, instead favoring the warmth of a muscular chest. Your entire body was sore; you felt as though you were covered in bruises. You had thought that you had somehow managed to get into a fight last night, but the throbbing ache between your legs provided you with a much more obvious answer. You kept your eyes closed, groaning as your heartbeat pounded in your head.  
  
"Good morning, Lieutenant," a familiar voice cooed, his hot breath ghosting over the top of your head.   
  
You nuzzled in closer, burying your face in his chest to block out the sunlight threatening to intensify your headache. You hummed discontentedly, the action sending a vibration throughout Gavin's torso. "What happened last night?" you murmured, too tired and exhausted to kick your new partner out of bed.   
  
Gavin laughed softly, his chest rising and falling slightly, forcing your head to follow the movements. He planted a sweet kiss into your hair and wrapped his arms around you, beckoning you to remain in his warm, protective embrace. "You got a little crazy and drank too much, sweetheart," he explained, idly tracing the curve of your body. "I had to carry you out of the bar!"  
  
You furrowed your brow, unable to conjure up any memories from the previous night. You really must have had too much. "Did... Did we have sex?"  
  
Gavin nodded, thankful that you weren't able to see the guilt he was currently trying to hide. "Yeah, we did," he said. "I didn't really wanna take advantage of you, but you were fucking persistent... fucking begged me to, Y/N."  
  
That... That didn't sound like you. You willingly wanted to have sex with Gavin? You begged him to fuck you? No, that couldn't be right... could it? You despised the detective and could barely bring yourself to put out for him when he required you to. Although... Was it possible that you went to your best option to get laid? You always did get a little frisky when you drank, and Gavin was a safe bet... Jesus, you're never drinking again.   
  
As you ran through the possible scenarios in your mind, Gavin stared down at you with adoration and regret. He was praying that you wouldn't put the pieces together, but he couldn't be too sure. He already knew that you didn't like him, but this was a surefire way to make sure you never, _ever_ saw him as a potential romantic partner.   
  
The entire precinct had been celebrating your promotion at the bar, handing you drink after drink as they congratulated you. Gavin spent the majority of the night watching you from afar, stalking his prey as others unknowingly tried to intrude on his territory. He was content watching, at first, not wanting to arouse any suspicions about your relationship. But then he noticed a pair of young officers approaching you, making you laugh as they pushed more drinks towards you. One had the nerve to place a hand on your knee and slowly drag it up your thigh...  
  
Gavin could not and would not allow that to happen again. When he first came up to you, he acted cool, simply congratulating you on the promotion and stating that he was excited to work with you in the future. The look you gave him was downright venomous, though, as you brushed him off and told him that you'd see him on Monday.   
  
_God, you stupid cunt_ , he mentally cursed you. _Why can't you just dump these losers and hang out with me?_   
  
Whatever. You wouldn't get rid of Gavin that easily. He pretended to start walking away, "accidentally" bumping into your drink and knocking it off of the counter.   
  
"Ah, shit!" Gavin shouted, collecting the glass from the floor. "I am so sorry, L/N! I'll get you another drink, okay? What were you drinking?"  
  
You sighed, shouting your drink order at him as he walked over to the less-crowded side of the bar to pay the bartender. Once he had your new drink, he stealthily dropped a couple of pills into it, stirring it slightly to help them dissolve. He grinned with satisfaction as he watched you drink it, pleased that you hadn't tasted any difference.   
  
He told himself that he was doing this for your own good, but he knew he was lying to himself. He was strictly acting out of jealousy, doing what he needed to in order to get those fucking guys away from you. If they weren't coworkers, he would've beat the shit out of them for touching his girl. Hell, he was tempted to do it, anyway.   
  
Sure enough, they backed off after you started swaying and slurring your words, nearly collapsing on the bar. Gavin's eyes followed you as you stumbled your way to a door leading to the alley, desperate for fresh air. He waited a few moments before making his way outside, doing his best to be as inconspicuous as possible. He found you leaning against a brick wall of the neighboring building, eyes closed and taking deep breaths to steady yourself.   
  
"Shit, Y/N, are you feeling alright?" he asked, pretending not to know what was causing your sudden illness.  
  
"Fine," you breathlessly muttered, covering your face with your hands. "Don't feel good."  
  
Gavin stepped towards you, gently cupping your face in his hands. He dragged his thumb along your cheekbone, cautiously eyeing you with concern. "I think you had too much to drink, sweetheart," he said softly, planting a delicate kiss to your forehead. "Why don't I take you home?"   
  
He began taking your arm to lead you out of the alley, but you snapped your arm back. "No," you firmly murmured. "I'm not going with _you_."  
  
Gavin laughed nonchalantly. "Come on, baby, it's alright," he assured you, taking your hand again.   
  
You tried to kick at Gavin, but you easily lost your balance and fell down, smacking your head against the hard brick in the process. "Owww," you whined, bringing your hand up to your head to assess the damage. You weren't bleeding, thankfully, but there would certainly be a bruise.  
  
"Fuck, are you okay?" Gavin asked, rushing over to you. "Are you bleeding?"  
  
"Go away," you demanded, your voice barely a whisper as you tried and failed to stand up on your own. "I don't want you."  
  
Ouch, that stung. Gavin was deeply hurt by your words as they dug into his brain, engraving themselves into his memory. You'd fucking pay for that.   
  
Gavin tightly gripped your wrists, forcing you to stand as he slammed your back hard against the building, resulting in the numerous bruises you'd feel the next day. "You don't fucking want me?" he repeated, slapping you hard across the face. "I'm all you fucking have, you stupid whore. If anyone else found out about what you did that night, they'd fucking drop you in an instant. You think those two assholes in there would even look at you if they knew you didn't fucking earn this goddamn promotion? You think they'd be buying you drinks and trying to fuck you? Hmm?"  
  
You began to cry, your body trembling as Gavin began to choke you tightly. "Gav... you're scaring me," you sobbed out, trying to claw his hands off of you.   
  
"Good," he coldly replied, squeezing you tighter.  "Maybe next time you'll think before acting like a dumb fucking bitch!"  
  
"I... I'm sorry!" you choked out, your vision starting to go black. "Please... Gavin..."  
  
He loosened his deathly grip on your neck, listening to you gasp and cough as you struggled to get air back into your lungs. He wrapped his arms around you, hugging you tightly as he petted your hair. "Shh, it's okay, sweetheart," he said soothingly. "I forgive you." He dragged a hand down your back, running over your spine until he reached your ass. He lightly squeezed it before continuing down your thigh, bringing his hand forward and underneath your dress. He slipped a finger under your panties, circling your clit, moaning as your knees buckled and you became wet. "Right there," he purred, holding you up with his arm. "Does that feel good, kitten?"  
  
Your eyelids fluttered as your body started to feel even heavier - from pleasure or intoxication, you weren't sure. All you knew was that Gavin was your only shot at getting home that night, and that there was no chance of getting him off of you. You simply accepted your fate, fading in and out of consciousness as Gavin used your body however he pleased.  
  
He removed his hand from your crotch to undo his jeans, taking his aching erection out and stroking himself a few times. He lifted you up by the legs, pressing his body flush against yours, pinning you against the cold brick wall. He pushed the offending fabric of your panties out of the way and lined up with your entrance. He only pushed the tip in at first, carefully examining his surroundings to make sure no one could see the two of you. "Wrap your legs around me, baby," he quietly ordered, grinning as you wordlessly complied. He slowly continued to push himself in, watching your dazed face contort with pleasure as he bottomed out.   
  
You gripped his t-shirt tightly, gathering up the fabric in your fists as he began to roughly thrust into you. You buried your face in the crook of his neck, your body too heavy and limp to fight back. You couldn't even manage to cry out. You merely had to take it.   
  
"That's it, princess," he whispered sweetly as you hid your face in his neck, mistaking the action as affectionate. "Just relax, baby. I'll take care of you."   
  
Gavin assaulted your neck and shoulders with kisses, hickeys, and bites, marking you up in case anyone else felt like hitting on you in the future. He secretly hoped that one of those fucking idiots would come outside right now to see him fucking you senseless, although he knew it would just look like plain sexual assault.   
  
God, what the fuck was he doing? Fucking drugging you to get you away from some fucking coworkers... Were they even hitting on you? Maybe they were just being friendly... No, no, they were touching you. Why did you let them do that? Maybe you were too drunk to notice. Maybe you were too drunk to realize that Gavin was only trying to protect you from those guys, and that's why you were acting out. Yeah, that had to be it. But you were starting to learn that he was the only one who cared about you, right? Jesus, he only wanted what's best for you...  
  
Gavin started to pick up the pace, his disgust with himself urging him to hurry up and get this over with. God, what kind of sick fuck does this to someone they love?  
  
Despite his best efforts, Gavin's orgasm was unfulfilling and joyless, guilt taking over his thoughts. Fuck, he didn't even try to make you cum. He couldn't take the extra time to make sure you were happy. It didn't matter, anyway. You probably wouldn't remember any of this. Hell, you were half-unconscious while he was fucking you.   
  
Gavin stuffed his dick back into his pants and threw you over his shoulder. He carried you to his car, fully intent on taking care of you that night. You'd definitely need him the next day; you were bound to be feeling awful. That's alright - he'd gladly nurse you back to health. It would certainly help clear his conscience of his wrongdoings.


	4. Chapter 4

Shockingly, Gavin was far from the worst partner you've ever had. It seemed that he had rid himself of his lazy, selfish persona and was committed to being part of a team. He was on-time, professional, and dedicated. You couldn't help but wonder, though, if he was just putting on a show for you. Everyone else you had spoken to had called you an idiot for requesting Gavin as your partner; Captain Fowler even had to ask if you had suffered any head trauma recently. So, it was safe to assume that you were destined to struggle with your forced partner.  
  
Things had gone fairly well until Gavin preemptively arrested a suspect despite having no concrete evidence. Because of his irrationality, you had spent forty-eight hours at the precinct, desperately searching for anything that could even remotely tie the suspect to the crime. Unfortunately, you and Gavin found nothing, which required you to release the suspect. To make matters worse, the suspect had taunted you and Gavin before leaving, resulting in your partner losing his temper and punching the guy. Gavin was put on probation, effectively immediately, and you were on thin fucking ice with Fowler for not controlling your subordinate.  
  
Of course, Gavin came home from work with you, evidently too stupid to pick up on your not-so-subtle hints that you wanted to be alone. He followed you around as you tried to decompress after your two-day nightmare, planting soft kisses on your neck and trailing his hands down your sides regardless of what you were trying to do. Making dinner? He was by your side. Taking a shower? He'd help you get clean, using it as an excuse to grope you. Watching tv? Well, that started innocently enough with simple cuddles, but then he started sucking on your neck and pulling at your clothes.  
  
You huffed out a heavy sigh, putting your hands on Gavin's chest in an attempt to keep him away. "Gavin, can you stop for, like, twenty fucking minutes?" you suddenly burst out. "I just wanna watch my show, okay?"  
  
Gavin's face dropped, his shoulders slumping as he backed off slightly. "What's wrong, sweetheart? Are you mad at me?"  
  
"No fucking shit, Captain Obvious!" you spat, roughly shoving him as he tried to reach out to you. "You fucked up my entire investigation and you made me look like a weak fucking idiot in front of Fowler! What the fuck is wrong with you?!"  
  
Gavin swallowed his anger as he gently caressed your cheek, believing that it would calm you. "Honey, I'm sorry," he said softly, ignoring the rage clearly pulsing throughout your body. "I wasn't thinking, alright?"  
  
"Yeah, big fucking surprise," you muttered.  
  
Gavin scoffed, struggling to refrain himself. "You know, princess, you're not fucking perfect, either," he accused venomously, pointing a finger right in your face.  
  
"Jesus fucking Christ," you groaned, swatting his hand away from you. "You're never gonna let that go, are you?"  
  
He let out a humorless chuckle, placing a hand on your thigh and digging his nails into your skin. "Not a chance in hell, sweetheart. Now, I think you owe me an apology for being so mean to me." He roughly cupped your chin with his other hand, pulling you in for a kiss.  
  
That gesture was the last straw for you. Something in your brain snapped, releasing the flood of anger and hatred you had been holding back for months. Without a moment's hesitation, you gathered up all of your strength and smacked Gavin across the face.  
  
Gavin leaned back on the couch, rubbing his cheek as he tried to process what just happened. His mouth hung open in disbelief and his eyes were wide with shock and hurt. He felt as though he had just been viciously attacked by a cute little kitten he had been taking care of. Why would you do that to him?  
  
Surprise quickly turned into fury, and the malice in Gavin's eyes made your stomach churn with dread. Without a word, he threw you over his shoulder and carried you to your bedroom, ignoring your desperate pleas for him to put you down and your insistence that you were sorry.  
  
"Please, pleasepleaseplease, Gavin, it was an accident!" you cried out as he carelessly tossed you onto your bed. You yelped as he struck you across the cheek, the stinging pain bringing tears to your eyes. "Gavin, s-stop... Please..." you begged as he tore your clothes from your body.  
  
Gavin curled a fist into your hair, yanking it roughly. "Shut the fuck up," he growled, slapping you again and flipping you onto your stomach. "I don't wanna hear a single goddamn word from you, got it?"  
  
Your heartbeat increased as you heard a familiar clang of metal, the sound filling you with panic. You squirmed, climbing towards the other end of the bed as though Gavin wouldn't catch you. "Gavin, please!" you shrieked as he easily grabbed you, pinning your arms behind your back and violently handcuffing you, the metal cutting into your wrists.  
  
Gavin removed his belt and whipped it across your ass, the impact making a loud noise that echoed throughout your room. You screamed out in pain, tears streaming down your face as he did it a second time. "What the fuck did I say?!" Gavin fumed, cracking his belt against you again. "One more fucking word and I'll make you fucking bleed, you stupid cunt!"  
  
You sobbed, biting your bottom lip to prevent yourself from speaking again. Gavin was usually rough with you, but this was new. You had never seen him so genuinely angry with you before, and the darkness in his eyes had shaken you to your core. You shouldn't have hit him. You really, _really_ shouldn't have.  
  
Gavin looped his belt around your neck, making an impromptu leash as he tightened it ever so slightly. He forced his lower half between your legs, despite your weak flailing in an attempt to resist him. He pulled on his belt, tightening it until he heard you choke and gasp for air. "Don't fucking fight me," he growled, yanking the leather sharply. "We both know how well I fit inside of you, sweetheart, so there's no use fighting me."  
  
Once you gave up and spread your tense legs, Gavin loosened the belt around your neck just enough for you to breathe. You sunk your teeth into your sheets to muffle your screams and cries as Gavin fully sheathed himself inside of you, forcing you to uncomfortably stretch around him. He pulled out only to shove himself back in, his hips harshly snapping against your ass. He pulled on the belt, threatening to suffocate you again as he told you to "stop fucking crying and admit you like it."  
  
You whimpered and nodded, widening your legs more to accommodate him. He mercilessly drove into you as he marked your body up in any way he could. He sucked and bit your neck, back, shoulders, and sides, covering you in hickeys and bite marks. He spanked you every time you made any noise of distress, his hand leaving distinct red shapes in addition to the prominent lines made by his belt. You were starting to sport similar markings on your neck due to Gavin's constant tugging at his belt, beckoning you to remain compliant as he did whatever he pleased with your body.  
  
You felt utterly betrayed by your body as Gavin's tip began to brush up against your g-spot, bringing you undeniable pleasure as the knot in your stomach coiled. You had tried to maneuver your hands so that you could reposition yourself, but quickly remembered that you were bound. You started to cry again, frustrated, embarrassed, and ashamed of your body's reaction as Gavin continued to pound into you.  
  
Gavin noticed your quiet sobs, sending a pang of guilt through his chest. God, why were you still crying? The way you were starting to clench around his cock told him that you were getting close, so you had to actually be enjoying this, right? Maybe he should back off and apologize... No. You deserved this. You hurt him on purpose and you needed to be punished. He needed to make sure you never tried anything so foolish again. He thrust into you harder and faster, hitting you deeper than he ever had before. The sensation made you want to scream, although Gavin's belt tightening around your neck prevented you from doing so. Your orgasm tore through you in violent waves as your circulation was slowly cut off. Your eyes started to roll back as you felt your face turning red and your vision started to become fuzzy. "G-Gavin," you choked out, desperately trying to reach out to touch him, your fingers uselessly curling towards him.  
  
Gavin, annoyed that you had disobeyed his orders, swiftly pulled out of you. You whined at first, your desire to ride out your orgasm denied as Gavin released the makeshift collar and leash around your throat. He didn't allow you to catch your breath, though. He flipped you over and rotated you, your cuffed hands uncomfortably digging into your back as your head hung off the edge of the bed, Gavin's leaking cock slapping your face. "Open up," he coldly commanded, roughly prying your mouth open with his fingers.  
  
You had no choice but to obey, keeping your mouth wide open as Gavin shoved his entire length down your throat, ignoring the obscene gagging noises you made as he fucked your warm mouth. You snapped your eyes shut, not wanting Gavin to see the tears of pain welling up in your eyes. "You think I like hurting you, sweetheart?" he growled as he harshly thrust in and out of your mouth, watching your drool mix with your tears. "You know I wouldn't have to do it if you'd just fucking obey, you fucking cunt." Gavin picked up the pace, forcing you to choke on his dick as he neared his own climax. He snaked his fingers around your neck, keeping you in place as his cock twitched, spilling ropes of cum down your throat. "That's it, fucking swallow it, whore," he grunted as he rode out his high.  
  
You couldn't take it, though, and coughed everything up once Gavin pulled out of your mouth. Gavin was angered as he watched you defy his orders once again, cum and saliva running down your chin. He was prepared to give you the belt again until you choked out a sincere apology.  
  
"I'm sorry, Gavin! It was too much! Please, don't hurt me!" you squeaked, flinching as his hand caressed your cheek.  
  
"Shh, it's okay, honey," he cooed. "I understand."  
  
You breathed in a sigh of relief, although the feeling proved to be shortlived as Gavin pulled you up by the hair, repositioning you on the bed so you'd be sitting up, your back leaning against the headboard.  
  
"I still think you need to learn a lesson, though," he said, the evil intent in his voice sending shivers down your spine. Your eyes grew wide with fear as Gavin slapped your cheeks a few times, each slap harder than the last. He wiped up some of his release from your chin with his fingers, shoving them past your lips. "Eat it," he demanded, pushing his fingers flat against your tongue. He smiled as you complied, swirling your tongue around his digits and loudly swallowing.  
  
He withdrew his fingers from your mouth and slapped you again. "There you go, princess," he whispered as he brought your sheets up to your face to clean you up a bit.  
  
"A-Are we done?" you asked, your voice trembling slightly.  
  
Gavin laughed, shuffling over to your nightstand and opening a drawer. "Not even close, baby." You helplessly watched as Gavin dug out what you thought had been one of your little secrets, one of your remaining private things. Gavin smirked, noticing your shocked expression. "Yeah, I've gone through all of your stuff, sweetheart. Did you think you could really hide this from me?" he asked rhetorically as he held up your pink vibrator.  
  
You swallowed hard as Gavin twisted it on to its lowest setting and placed it between your legs, pressing it against your sex. You closed your eyes, trying to ignore the pleasant, familiar vibration of your toy, knowing you'd probably never be able to use it alone again.  
  
"Open your eyes," Gavin commanded as he turned your vibrator up to the next setting, pressing it harder against your slit.  
  
You apprehensively opened your eyes, gasping as Gavin rubbed the toy against your clit. You involuntarily bucked your hips, tugging at your restraints as you wished you could take matters into your own hands. "Gavin, please," you breathed out, needing to feel more.  
  
Gavin smirked, rubbing the toy vigorously against your clit as he cranked it up to its highest setting. "You wanna cum, princess?"  
  
You nodded, practically humping your vibrator. You moaned loudly as Gavin used his free hand to offer you the release you needed, pushing two fingers past your folds and instantly curling them to hit your most sensitive spot. The two sensations worked together to push you over the edge, making you sob with relief as you came undone.  
  
Unlike your first orgasm, Gavin allowed you to ride this one out. Your hips finally stilled as you felt fully satisfied, but Gavin wasn't stopping. "Gavin?" you asked, thinking that he didn't realize that you came, shifting your thighs in an attempt to get him to stop. You struggled to free yourself from the handcuffs, twisting your wrists to no avail.   
  
Gavin, however, had different ideas, giving you a mischievous smile as he doubled his efforts. "No, no, no," he said sternly, wedging a knee between your legs. "I wanna see you tremble, sweetheart. I want you to barely be able to beg me to stop. I want my name to be the only fucking word you remember, Y/N."  
  
You whimpered as Gavin continued to pump his fingers in and out of you, keeping the vibrator firmly pressed against your sensitive bud the entire time. You sobbed as your third orgasm violently blossomed, but you were still too coherent for Gavin's liking when you asked him to stop. Literal tears rolled down your cheeks when your fourth orgasm hit you, overstimulation clouding your thoughts. Your voice was barely a whisper as you begged him again, but he still wasn't satisfied.  
  
"Come on, baby," he purred, still stroking you perfectly as the vibrator worked its magic. "I can get another one out of you, can't I?"  
  
You shook your head. "N-no, Gavin, it's t-too much," you stammered out, your legs starting to quiver from the extreme waves of pleasure drowning you.  
  
You thought Gavin was caving in as he withdrew his fingers from your dripping entrance and placed the vibrator next to you on the mattress, but you were sorely mistaken. He dragged you down so you'd be lying flat on your back, positioning himself between your legs. You screamed as he swiftly thrust into you, fucking you roughly once again as he placed the vibrator back against your clit.  
  
"Fuck, Y/N," he moaned as your legs tightened around his waist, trembling hard as another orgasm took over your body. The vibration aided in Gavin's pleasure, which he liked more than he thought he would.  
  
"Gavin, Gavin... Please... Gavin... _Gav_..." you whispered pathetically, chanting his name like a mantra. Your mind had gone blank and your body had gone limp, unable to handle another ounce of pleasure as Gavin continued to ruthlessly thrust into you.  
  
"God, you look so fucking pretty when you cum," he muttered. "So fucking sexy... _Iloveyou_ , Y/N... Fuck, fuck..."  
  
Despite your exhaustion, those three words didn't go unnoticed. Your eyes widened, anxiety controlling your thoughts as Gavin came inside of you. You felt smothered as Gavin collapsed on top of you, kissing you as though nothing had happened.  
  
He pulled out, leaving you feeling wet, sticky, exhausted, and panicked as he gently caressed your face. "See how much easier it is when you're a good girl, Y/N?"  
  
You nodded slowly, trying to avoid his eyes as you tried to catch your breath.  
  
He cupped your chin, kissing your lips gently as he looked at you with adoration. "Good. Now, I think you should thank me and apologize for how you acted earlier."  
  
You cleared your dry throat, trying your best to sound sincere. "Th-thank you, Gavin," you stuttered, meeting his eyes. "I'm sorry I hit you."  
  
Gavin smiled, pleased that you were finally learning. "There's a good girl," he said softly, pressing his lips to your forehead. He reached down, digging the key for his handcuffs out of his pants. He rolled you onto your side, unlocking the cuffs and releasing your wrists. 

You breathed in a relieved sigh, rubbing your sore wrists as you frowned at the angry red marks circling them. Fuck, your entire body had never felt so sore. You certainly wouldn't make the mistake of hurting Gavin again. 

Without warning, he stood and scooped you up into his arms, carrying you to the living room. He lied down on the couch, placing you on top of him. He covered the two of you with a blanket as he turned the tv back on to your favorite show. He wrapped an arm around your waist while his other hand played with your hair, the action meant to soothe you.  
  
You were convinced that Gavin hadn't realized what he said. He probably didn't mean it, right? Your entire arrangement was essentially a contract - a very fucked up contract, but still an agreement nonetheless. You believed that this entire arrangement was meant to torture you, not to get closer to you. No, he had to have said that in the heat of the moment... Right?  
  
You tried to block out your thoughts and pay attention to your show. "Thank you," you said quietly to him, genuinely grateful that he decided to show you some mercy.  
  
"Of course, sweetheart." Gavin kissed your forehead again as he hugged you tightly, a content hum vibrating in his throat. "I love you," he whispered again.  
  
_Fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun drinking game: Take a shot every time reader says "Gavin, please..." (jk don't do that - I don't want anyone to die from alcohol poisoning lol)
> 
> This is in response to a request from Vicjinkim (thank you)!
> 
> I'm currently sick af with the flu, so if there are typos, that's what I'm blaming it on lol.


	5. Chapter 5

Gavin anxiously sat on the edge of your bed, fidgeting his thumbs and tapping his foot against the floor as he listened to the water of your shower beating against the ceramic tiles. Normally, he'd love to join you and help you get ready for the day, but he couldn't bring himself to follow you into the bathroom.

Not after last night.

He confessed his feelings for you.

And you said _nothing_.   
  
He knew you were mad at him for fucking that case up and making you look bad. He knew that he was a little too rough with you and had no right to be so furious with you for putting him in his place. He knew that it wasn't the right time to bring his feelings up, but it just slipped out. He shouldn't have expected you to reciprocate, especially not after the circumstances that led to the two of you being together, but your silence cut him deeper than anything had before. It was his own fault for getting his hopes up, but _fuck_ , he'd kill anyone just to hear you say those three words back to him.  
  
His head snapped up when he heard your feet padding across the carpet, your towel-clad form rummaging through your dressers as you tried to avoid making eye contact with Gavin.   
  
You didn't think it was possible, but you were somehow more terrified of your partner than ever before. You had a feeling that he'd snap and hurt you if you didn't go along with what he wanted, but could you lie to him? Could you pretend to be in love with someone who blackmailed you into a "relationship?" Would he even buy it?  
  
"Hey, Y/N?" Gavin asked, nervously drumming his fingers against your mattress.  
  
"Mmhmm?" you responded, keeping your back towards Gavin as you got dressed and roughly towel-dried your hair. You truly didn't care what you looked like. You needed to get out of here. You needed to get away from him.   
  
Gavin sucked in a deep breath, convinced that he was running out of oxygen as his thoughts suffocated him. "Look, about what I said last night... I... I didn-"  
  
"Can we talk about this later?" you interrupted, nowhere near ready to have this conversation. Realistically, you'd never be ready, but you definitely couldn't deal with this now. "Fowler needs me to come in early to do some paperwork to make up for yesterday," you quickly added, hiding your face in your hair.   
  
Gavin bit his cheek in an attempt to hold back his anger and disguise his disappointment. He knew you were lying. You weren't being forced to go in early - you just wanted an excuse to leave. "Whatever," he grumbled, hastily throwing on a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants. He wrapped his arms around you from behind, enveloping you in his overbearing embrace as he placed a chaste kiss on your neck. "Be safe today, okay?" he whispered as he released you.   
  
You nodded, quickly slipping on your shoes and running out the door.   
  
Gavin fumed once you practically sprinted away from him and he heard your front door slam behind you. He paced around your bedroom, running his hands through his hair as he tried to calm himself down. You didn't even bother to say goodbye, you goddamn bitch. The fuck was your problem?  
  
Was he truly that awful to be around? God, you selfish little cunt... Why couldn't you see that he was madly in love with you? He'd do anything for you. He'd kill someone for you. He'd do anything in his power to keep you safe. Why didn't you understand that his feelings were genuine?   
  
Feeling defeated, Gavin fell backwards onto your bed, heaving out a heavy sigh. He grabbed his phone and absentmindedly scrolled through the photos and videos he had of you, simply basking in the beauty of your face and occasionally listening to your unwilling moans as he pounded into you. He imagined you whispering confessions of love into his ear as his eyes lingered on each individual file, a soft smile forming on his lips as he got caught up in his own fantasy.   
  
He sat up for a moment to fish your underwear from last night off of the floor, his cock growing hard as he felt the soft fabric between his fingers. He lied back on the bed, holding your panties in one fist as he continued to scroll through his phone. He brought the garment up to his face, your scent intoxicating him as he fantasized about everything he'd like to do to you. About everything he'd like you to do to him. About how he'd love nothing more than for you to say that you loved him and only him. About not hiding anymore and showing you off, allowing him to tell everyone that you were together and happy. About the future you'd have together, getting married and having a family...  
  
Why weren't you letting that happen? Why couldn't you just go along with his dreams? Why did you insist on being so difficult? What the fuck did he have to do to make you happy? To make you love him?  
  
Gavin stopped dead in his tracks when he came across a downloaded file that he had saved months ago: your visit to the Eden Club. He had saved it on multiple devices, ensuring that he'd always have a copy to keep you compliant, but he had never bothered to actually watch it. The thought of you letting a machine touch you in such an intimate manner made bile creep up Gavin's throat. Rage bubbled in his stomach, the feeling of betrayal too great to ignore.   
  
He loved you. You didn't need anyone or anything else to take care of you. Only him.   
  
Besides, what did an android have that he didn't? Surely, a robot programmed to provide pleasure couldn't feel better than the real thing.   
  
Although... What if the secret to making you happy was in the Eden Club video? What if it was as simple as switching up his strategy?  
  
Gavin scoffed at the idea that he was fucking you the wrong way. He knew you liked it when he manhandled you. You liked his hands wrapped around your neck, choking you just hard enough to make you skirt on the edge of unconsciousness. You liked those deep, impactful thrusts he gave you whenever you acted up. He saw it in your eyes and your body's reactions, your cunt clenched tightly around him as your legs shook and wrapped themselves around his waist. He heard the neediness in your voice when you moaned, and he loved the way your back arched _just_ right to send him deeper.   
  
In spite of Gavin's belief that he was doing nothing wrong, he listened to the nagging voice in his head that told him to watch the video. Androids were programmed to do as they were told; maybe he could find a way to make it up to you.   
  
Once Gavin hit 'play' and watched through the android's eyes, he was met with the sound of your sultry voice telling it what you needed as you quickly shed your clothes. God, you didn't waste any time when you were horny, did you? Why couldn't you do that for him?  
  
Gavin scowled as he watched you lead the piece of plastic to the bed, pulling it down with you as you lied down. He listened to the robot as it told you how beautiful you were as you spread your legs for it, requesting that it start out slowly.   
  
Gavin felt his heartbeat quicken and his breathing become heavier as he watched from the android's point of view, holding his phone with one hand while he hastily shoved his sweatpants and boxers down past his hips, rubbing the soft cotton of your panties along his aching cock. It was nowhere near as satisfying as your body, but it was good enough knowing that the garment had been wrapped around you, collecting your scent and touching his favorite parts of you.   
  
He practically growled as he watched the android slowly push into you, your jaw dropping and your eyes growing wide as it bottomed out. You whispered something unintelligible as the thing pulled out and carefully slid back in, its hands gripping your hips tightly.   
  
Gavin's fist mimicked the android's actions, picturing himself fucking you so tenderly, forcing those beautiful, breathless moans from your mouth. Was this what you needed? Something soft, slow, and sweet? He could arrange that for you. He'd do anything for you; anything to see that genuine look of bliss on your face or coax those sounds from you as he came deep inside of you, just as the robot had. Fuck, you were always so beautiful... so fucking gorgeous...  
  
Gavin grunted as he sharply thrust up into his closed first, spilling his release all over your underwear, some of it dripping down onto your sheets. He grimaced as he realized what he had jerked off to, ashamed that a fucking android porno had succeeded in turning him on so much.   
  
Maybe it was time for Gavin to try something new with you after all. Maybe if he gave you what you craved, you'd fall in love with him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yooo I'm not dead! I've just been super busy with school and work! 
> 
> I know it's a little filler-y, but I promise I'm leading up to something. 
> 
> Do you all really think Gavin is just gonna be a good guy from here on out? (Hint: no, he's not.)


	6. Chapter 6

You couldn't have left your apartment and jumped in your car fast enough. You sped off towards work, Gavin's disgustingly honest and abrupt confession echoing in your mind during your drive.  
  
He loved you.  
  
He was fucking _in love_ with you.  
  
You swallowed the vomit creeping up your throat as you pulled into the near-empty parking lot. You groaned, throwing your head back and rubbing your eyes as you tried to think of some magical solution to your problems.

There was no way you could tell Gavin that you didn't reciprocate what he felt for you; you were certain that would end with your murder. You couldn't tell Fowler or anyone else what Gavin was up to without the risk of your partner sending the various pictures and videos of you around, which would definitely force you to resign out of embarrassment. You couldn't bring yourself to kill him, either; you would be at the top of the suspect list, and you didn't want that blood on your hands.  
  
You were screwed.  
  
You were absolutely screwed.  
  
You'd have no choice but to ride this out until Gavin grew tired of you, or until one of you died. You weren't entirely confident which would happen first, but your gut feeling told you it would be the latter.  
  
You checked yourself out in your rearview mirror before heading into the precinct. You looked like an absolute wreck. You had bags under your eyes thanks to your restless, anxiety-filled night, your hair was a damp mess, and you had marks around your neck from Gavin's belt. Fuck, why didn't you check that before you left for work? You sighed and fished an old, dirty scarf out from your backseat, not giving a damn if it didn't go with your outfit. You didn't want or need anyone seeing what your partner did to you last night.  
  
At least you'd be able to get away from Gavin for the majority of the week while he was suspended. You could lie and say you needed to go in early and stay late because of his mess. He didn't need to know that you planned on sitting in your car until it was time to clock in, or that you could waste an exponential amount of time walking around a store after work with no intention of buying anything.

~~~  
  
While you spent your day half-assing paperwork and trying to think of any sort of loophole that would get Gavin away from you, your partner spent the day doing anything he could to impress you. He washed your sheets and the underwear he jacked off with to simply get rid of any evidence of his disgusting actions, but he figured he could do all of your laundry while he was at it. He cleaned your apartment, praying that you'd see the effort he made to make your life just a little bit easier. He even texted his sister to ask for their mother's lasagna recipe, knowing that you were a sucker for a nice, home-cooked meal that you didn't have to make yourself.  
  
_Why do you need it?_ his sister replied along with recipe. _Got a random pasta craving?_  
  
Gavin smiled to himself, getting lost in his wild fantasies as he answered his sister's text:  
  
_Not necessarily. I have a girlfriend now and I wanna make something nice for her._  
  
Gavin beamed with joy as his sister freaked out, congratulating him and asking him all sorts of questions about you. He was more than happy to tell her about how in love he was with you and how he could see himself spending the rest of his life with you.  
  
~~~  
  
When you realized that you couldn't waste anymore time at the mall without Gavin getting too suspicious, you accepted defeat and headed back to your home. You drove as slowly as possible in order to drag out your final moments of peace, knowing that your borderline psychopathic enemy-turned-captor would likely put the moves on you as soon as you walked through the door.  
  
Much to your surprise, Gavin wasn't waiting for you by the front door. Instead, you were greeted by a freshly cleaned apartment and the shockingly comforting scent of cheese and garlic attacking your nostrils, which in turn caused your stomach to growl. You found Gavin in the kitchen, washing some of the dishes he had used to prepare the lasagna. Once Gavin realized you were behind him, he greeted you with a shy, lopsided smile. "Hey, beautiful. Hope you're hungry."  
  
You remained silent for a moment, biting your bottom lip as you tried to piece together what was happening.

Gavin Reed, the man who had forced you into a one-sided sexual relationship, was in your kitchen.  
  
Making dinner.  
  
For you.  
  
He even cleaned your goddamn apartment!  
  
An uncomfortable knot coiled in your stomach as you realized that this was related to his slip-up from last night.  
  
_Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck._  
  
Gavin quirked a brow at you when you failed to answer him. "You alright, sweetheart?"  
  
You quickly nodded, trying to refrain your fight-or-flight instincts from kicking in. "Y-yeah," you stammered out. "It smells great, Gavin."  
  
A sense of pride swelled in Gavin's chest, causing him to grin widely as he rinsed off a pan. "Thanks, baby. Why don't you go relax and take a shower while I finish up in here?" he suggested. "I did your laundry today, too, so you have plenty of clean, cozy clothes you can change into."  
  
You forced your lips to curl up into a soft smile as you took a couple of steps backwards. "Thanks," you said quietly. "I'll, uh, I'll just go take a shower, then, alright?"  
  
You didn't wait for his response before rushing off to your bathroom, your heart pounding in your chest as you closed the door behind you. You didn't trust this. Not at all.  
  
~~~  
  
Shockingly, Gavin left you alone for most of the night. He would occasionally toss a loving glance your way during dinner or while the two of you absentmindedly watched a movie while sitting on the couch, but he didn't touch you.  
  
Not until it was time to go to bed.  
  
As soon as you crossed the threshold into your bedroom, Gavin pressed his lips against yours. His hands were quick to remove your clothes, desperate to feel your bare skin against his. He gently pushed you back against your mattress, beckoning you to lie down. You bit your lip and closed your eyes as he sucked on your neck, his hard cock poking your inner thigh as he crawled on top of you.  
  
"Y/N?" he whispered gently as he ran a hand through your hair.  
  
You peeled your eyes open, inhaling deeply to calm your nerves. "Hmm?"  
  
Gavin licked his suddenly dry lips as he stared down at you, his eyes locking with yours. "I... I meant what I said last night... about... well... y'know..." he trailed off, his cheeks growing warm as he tried to communicate his thoughts. "I... Fuck, Y/N, I love you, okay?" he spit out, his heart skipping a beat as he said the words out loud.  
  
Your eyes grew wide with panic as Gavin stared down at you expectantly, but you didn't know how to respond. "Gavin, I... I-I'm not..." you began to stutter out, shaking your head and frowning ever so slightly. "Listen, I just... I don't think that-"  
  
Unwilling to hear anything but the answer he desired, Gavin roughly crashed his lips against yours in a hungry kiss to keep you quiet. Without any warning, Gavin slowly pushed into you, swallowing your sounds of protest. Your body tensed up, drowning in fear as you pondered what your partner had in store for you.  
  
"Relax, sweetheart," he said in a soft yet stern voice, placing his hands on your hips to ground you as he continued to inch in. "I'll make you feel so fucking good, okay? Just trust me."  
  
You were completely frozen as Gavin slowly pulled back out only to thrust back in at the same snailish pace as before, hitting you just a touch deeper. You flinched when he brought a hand up to your cheek, anticipating a slap; instead, he gently caressed your face, swiping his thumb across your cheekbone.  
  
"Easy, princess," he said in a soothing tone when he saw you flinch, ashamed that _that_ was your automatic reaction to his touch. Had he really been this terrible to you?  
  
Gavin picked up the pace a little, teasing your most sensitive area as his eyes bored into yours, searching for any sign of affection. God, he hadn't felt so nervous in bed since he lost his virginity. He couldn't help but think that he was experiencing it all over again: the nervousness, the excitement, being unsure if he was doing this right, wanting nothing more than to please his partner...  
  
A small, involuntary moan slipped past your slightly parted lips as he thrust in a little deeper, causing a self-satisfied grin to cross Gavin's face. That was a good sign, right?  
  
"You like it when I fuck you right there, sweetheart?" he smugly asked.  
  
You closed your eyes, upset that your body was finally caving into every single one of Gavin's touches. Your moans increased in volume as he prodded your g-spot with a hard, steady rhythm. You didn't realize that you had brought your hands up to grip his forearms, your nails digging into his skin.  
  
You liked it slow like this. Even if it was with the most insufferable person you had ever had the misfortune of knowing.  
  
Gavin smirked as he watched your reactions. He was definitely on the right track. "Yeah, you fucking like that, don't you, honey? God, I fucking love your tight little cunt... Ah, fuck, I love you, Y/N..."  
  
Gavin started to pound into you faster, and you nearly became a mewling pool of pleasure beneath him... until you suddenly remembered something.  
  
You couldn't shake the feeling that you had forgotten to do something all day, and now it may have been too late.  
  
"Gavin?" you said in a panic-laced voice, tapping his shoulder to get his attention.  
  
He stopped moving completely when he saw the fear in your eyes, believing that he somehow managed to hurt you. "What's wrong, baby? Are you okay?"  
  
"We need to stop."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I forgot to take my birth control this morning and I don't have any condoms here."  
  
Gavin rolled his eyes and laughed a little as he resumed driving into you. "I'll pull out, alright? I promise."  
  
You were apprehensive to take his word for it, but the way he was hitting your g-spot filled you with ecstasy, and your brain quickly turned to mush. In a matter of moments, he had you screaming his name as your legs quivered with pleasure around his waist. Your hands tightly gripped his arms as you begged him to keep going, right there, right fucking there...  
  
Why did this feel so good? What was wrong with you? What was wrong with _him_?  
  
"You like it like this, sweetheart?" Gavin laughed, hooking his arms under your thighs to adjust the angle ever so slightly and to prevent you from closing your legs. "Take it like a good fucking girl, Y/N... That's it... That's my good fucking girl..."  
  
You threw your head back as your body sharply arched against his, crying out as your orgasm bloomed.  
  
"There's that pretty fucking face of yours," Gavin commented quietly as his own body began to lose its rhythm, his hips sloppily smacking against yours.  
  
He wasn't done with you, though.  
  
He slowed to a grinding halt, kissing you roughly before whispering a haunting question: "Do you love me?"  
  
You breathed hard, the question choking you as you struggled to come down from your high. "I... I..."  
  
Gavin scoffed, angered by your inability to just fucking say it. He did your laundry, cleaned your apartment, made you fucking dinner, and fucked you like your precious fucking sex android did... What the fuck else did you want from him?  
  
He began to pound into you hard, returning to his regular, dominant style as he wrapped his fingers around your throat, causing you to yelp. "What do I need to do, hmm?" he asked, his hips slamming against yours. A wicked thought crossed Gavin's mind, making him smirk at you maliciously. "Maybe I should put a fucking kid in you, sweetheart... Force you to be stuck with me for-fucking-ever, hmm? What do you think about that? Put a little fucking brat in you..."  
  
Your eyes widened, panic filling you as you desperately tried to push and kick Gavin off of you, but you weren't strong enough. He put his full body weight on you, pinning you in place as he continued to fuck you hard.  
  
You needed a way out.  
  
You needed to think fast.  
  
You weren't positive that it would work, but you had to try anything that would keep him from cumming inside of you.  
  
Much to Gavin's surprise, you wrapped your arms around his torso, somehow pulling him closer as he kept thrusting into you. He melted into your warm embrace as you brought a hand up to his head, running your fingers through his hair. You cooed tenderly into his ear, "Please, sweetie, don't do this. I-" you paused, swallowing thickly before saying what he desperately wanted to hear, "I love you, Gavin."  
  
Your plan had backfired miserably as Gavin came on the spot as soon as you said those words, your voice coated with such believable sweetness that it was worthy of an Academy Award.  
  
" _Fuck_ ," Gavin grunted, gripping your hips tightly as he rode out his orgasm. "I'm so fucking sorry, honey... I didn't mean to... _Shit_..."  
  
He stilled on top of you, frowning as he watched you begin to cry.  
  
He fucked up. You finally confessed your feelings for him, and he ruined it by breaking his promise to pull out. He was a monster.  
  
"Baby? Hey, I'm really sorry," he said gently, extending a hand to soothingly caress your face until you smacked it away.  
  
"Don't _fucking_ touch me!" you barked at him, sobbing harder as he finally withdrew. You threw the blanket over yourself and curled up into a ball, bitter tears flowing down your cheeks.  
  
Gavin was positive that he couldn't hate himself any more. He betrayed you, the only person he actually cared about. He stood up and paced around the room for a moment, running his fingers through his hair. He quickly threw on his clothes and slipped his shoes on before gently touching your shoulder. "Hey, Y/N, honey? I'm gonna run to a 24/7 pharmacy and get that fucking 'morning after' pill or whatever, okay? Just stay here and calm down, alright?"  
  
"Just go," you whispered weakly, shrugging his hand off of your shoulder.  
  
Gavin's shoulders slumped down in defeat as he dragged his feet out of your apartment, guilt weighing his heart down.  
  
Once Gavin was gone, you cried harder, letting go completely as your trembling body shook the bed, Gavin's cum slowly seeping out of you. Your cries echoed throughout the empty room as you punched your mattress out of anger, wishing that it was Gavin's face.  
  
You hated him. You absolutely hated him.  
  
But now he believed that you were truly in love with him.  
  
You really, _really_ screwed yourself over this time.


	7. Chapter 7

You were stirred awake by a slight shift in the mattress followed by an attempt at stealthy shuffling. Through your grogginess, you felt the stocky figure of your significant other completely disappear under the covers, situating himself between your legs, draping them over his shoulders. His fingers gently caressed the curve of your body, running down your sides before settling on your hips as he placed feather-light kisses on your inner thighs.  
  
You fought the urge to sigh deeply and snap your legs closed. It was easier to pretend that you were still asleep and accept what was happening as he kissed your clit, a satisfied sound coming from him as he rubbed a finger between your folds.  
  
Just when you thought the man couldn't possibly take over your life any more than he already had, Gavin Reed moved into your apartment. The decision was made, of course, without your consent, just like everything else in your "relationship." He controlled your time outside of work, deciding when you'd eat dinner together, how long you could spend watching TV together, and how long you'd stay up satisfying his carnal desires.   
  
With time, though, you were able to figure out how to gain some agency in this arrangement. It was as simple as making Gavin believe that you were truly, deeply in love with him. Simple, yes, but far from easy.  You spoke to him softly, choosing words that sounded genuinely sweet and caring. You would try to give him unexpected kisses every once and a while, and you started to take the initiative when it came to cuddling on the couch.   
  
The most difficult task was psyching yourself up for bed. You never wanted to have sex with Gavin, given that he was the literal worst person you had ever known. On top of that, Gavin had a history of demanding at least two rounds and being incredibly rough with you. However, you were learning that the more you professed your "love" for him, the more "affection" you gave him, and the more you initiated the actual act, the less harsh Gavin would be. This, combined with the overwhelming guilt he felt for nearly impregnating you, resulted in a softer, more caring version of Gavin.   
  
You still didn't actually love him, though. You could never convince yourself to truly, deeply love him.   
  
You found that the best way to cope with sleeping with someone you truly hated was to imagine you were with literally anyone else. During this moment, for instance, you thought about a celebrity crush from a movie you had recently watched, easily picturing it was _his_ strong hands holding you down as _his_ mouth gently sucked on your clit. Your back arched and an involuntary gasp escaped from your mouth as you thought about _him_ making those movements with _his_ tongue, running it up and down your folds before swiftly sliding a finger into you.   
  
Gavin's raspy chuckle cut into your fantasy, dragging you back to your unfortunate reality. He tugged on the blanket with his free hand, pulling it down to expose your top half along with his head, sporting that signature cocky grin of his. "Mornin', sweetheart," he greeted with another kiss to your thigh.   
  
You forced yourself to make eye contact with him, straining your lips to curl up into a smile. "Good morning, handsome," you replied, your sleepy voice laced with honey.  
  
"Sorry for waking you up," he started before dipping his head down, pushing his tongue flat against your pussy. You felt his smile widen as another pleasured gasp left your mouth. "I couldn't resist tasting you. You're fucking _soaked_ ," he commented as he slipped another finger inside of you, eliciting a quiet groan from you. "You were moaning in your sleep, you know," he added, licking his lips as he watched your cheeks turn a deep shade of pink. "Were you dreaming about me, honey?"  
  
"Of course," you answered, thankful that he wasn't able to read your thoughts and discover that you had been dreaming about your celebrity crush.   
  
Your response made Gavin practically growl. His lips returned to your clit, gently sucking and flicking his tongue against it as his fingers pumped in and out of you at a faster pace. "Gavin," you moaned, arching your back and groping one of your breasts to aid your arousal.

You knew he loved it when you said his name; it made him believe that only _he_ could get these reactions from you. By moaning his name, he deduced that you were declaring yourself as his and _only_ his.

The only thing that could possibly sound any sweeter to him was if you moaned "I love you, Gavin" while he buried himself deep inside your cunt, your thighs trembling from the intensity of your orgasm. He could clearly picture this scenario in his mind, a beautiful ring sparkling on your finger as you pulled him closer to you, begging him, the love of your life, to keep going...  
  
While Gavin fantasized about post-engagement lovemaking, you were pondering what you could do to get Gavin to hurry up and make you orgasm. He had rarely gone down on you before, but when he did, he dragged it for as long as he could, edging and denying you of release over and over until you were an incoherent, begging mess.   
  
You were in no such mood to deal with that in this moment. You took a risk and dug your fingers into his hair and gave it a light but firm tug. This gave you the exact reaction you were hoping for; he doubled his efforts, burying his face between your legs and fingering you at a feverish pace. Your mouth fell open, creating a perfect 'O' as his fingers curled, rubbing against that sensitive area deep within you.   
  
You pulled on his hair harder, beckoning him to keep going as you involuntarily bucked your hips against him. Your thighs tensed up, squeezing Gavin's head as he circled your clit with his tongue. You cried out as your orgasm crashed over you in waves, your nails digging into Gavin's scalp to keep him in place until you were completely finished.  
  
As soon as your body relaxed, Gavin resurfaced and pressed his entire body weight against you. He attacked you with hungry, open-mouthed kisses, forcing you to taste yourself on his tongue.   
  
" _Fuck_ , you taste so fucking good, sweetheart," he said breathlessly, adjusting himself just enough to press his length against your folds. He sucked on your neck, easily rubbing himself against your soaked cunt.  
  
You smiled to yourself as you were hit with the sudden realization that you could probably get out of this, as the two of you had other plans for the day. "Gavin, sweetie, what time is it?"  
  
Gavin gave you a small shrug as he started to line himself up with your entrance. "I don't know. Like, 9:30?"  
  
You gave him a sweet, doe-eyed expression as you brought one hand up to his chest to stop him while your other hand caressed his cheek. "We should get out of bed," you told him, feigning disappointment with his answer. "We can't be late for brunch, can we?"  
  
Gavin groaned, pouting as he pressed his tip against you. "C'mon," he whined. "I'll go quick, okay? Please?"  
  
You let out a genuine laugh. "You've never gone quick and you know it," you retorted, pulling him down for a chaste kiss. "We can pick this up when we get home, alright?"  
  
You knew you were only delaying the inevitable, but you were looking forward to having a few hours without Gavin being a total controlling creep. He wouldn't dare to act like his normal self during his sister's birthday brunch. From what you gathered, Jessica Reed saw her brother as a shining example of everything a cop should be - determined, hardworking, intelligent, kind, and chivalrous. Of course, she had only based her belief off of whatever Gavin told her, and if there was anything that you truly knew about Gavin, it was that he was a manipulative, pathological, delusional liar.  
  
Based on everything you knew about Gavin, you truly feared meeting his sister.   
  
~~~  
  
"Hey! Gavin!" you heard a voice call out from the middle of the crowded diner. "Over here!"   
  
Your eyes scanned the restaurant to locate the source of the voice but were unsuccessful. Gavin, however, instantly pinpointed his sister's voice. He took your hand and led you to a booth tucked away in a far corner. "Hey, Jessie," Gavin greeted the woman as she slid out of her seat to hug her brother. "Happy birthday."  
  
Jessica Reed was far from what you expected. She was tall - even taller than Gavin. She had long, wavy blonde hair, bright green eyes, and a more fair complexion. Her smile was bright and gentle, and her voice was delicate and angelic. You felt at ease when she turned to you, pulled you in for a hug, and said, "You must be Y/N!" If you hadn't known any better, you never would have guessed that she had any relation to Gavin.  
  
"It's so nice to finally meet you," she said as she pulled away. "Gavin talks about you all the time!"  
  
You returned her soft smile, feeling a blush creeping up on your cheeks. "It's nice to meet you, too," you responded as the three of you sat down in the booth.   
  
As the three of you started to peruse the menu, Jessica spoke to Gavin in a disappointed tone. "So, Eli's not coming."  
  
Gavin kept his eyes on the menu, unable to look more disinterested if he wanted to. "Oh, no, how terrible," he replied flatly.   
  
Jessica sighed. "Well I'm glad you're happy about it, Gavin."  
  
"Jesus Christ," Gavin muttered, rolling his eyes. "You know he cares about his work more than anything else, right?"  
  
"Yeah," she replied with a frown. "I was hoping he'd make an exception for me, though."  
  
"Who's Eli?" you asked, your interest piqued.   
  
"You don't know?" Jessica asked with a confused expression. "Eli's our ha-"  
  
"He's no one," Gavin interrupted, shooting a dirty look at Jessica.   
  
You could literally feel the tension at the table as the siblings held each other's stares, silently arguing with one another as they exchanged looks. Gavin had clearly pressed a button of Jessica's, as she did his.   
  
The two only looked away from each other when the waitress came over to take your orders. After that, the subject of Eli was dropped altogether as Gavin and Jessica joked with one another and reminisced about their childhood.

Jessica asked you a bunch of questions, mainly about your relationship with her brother, to all of which you gave false, insincere answers. You lied when she asked if you were in love with Gavin, made up a story when she asked you how you knew you had fallen for him, and laughed halfheartedly when she asked when the wedding was happening.   
  
While the brunch had been enjoyable, for the most part, you couldn't help but let your mind wander back to the issue of Eli. Who the hell was he, and why did Gavin get so hostile about him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, I kind of rushed it at the end (as you can probably tell lol). 
> 
> I just want to say thank you to everyone still reading this and to those who make comments! You never cease to amuse me, I swear! 
> 
> I'm thinking about branching out into a couple of other fandoms (Red Dead Redemption 2 and Venom, to be exact), so if anyone would be interested in reading any reader-inserts, let me know!


End file.
